Die zweite Chance
by Kirby207
Summary: Tony und Angela haben sich getrennt, aber das Schicksal hat andere Pläne... Ein alternatives Ende zu "Neuer Job für Tony, Teil 3". (An alternate ending to "Savor The Veal, Part 3.) - Meine erste FF zu WTB und die erste hier in deutsch? Ob sie jemand liest? Ich hoffe es...


"Mutter", Angela streckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt zum Vorzimmer ihres Büros. "War der Pizza-Bote schon da?"  
"Nein", antwortete Mona, ohne von ihrem Notizen aufzublicken, "der kommt heute nicht."  
"Aber warum das denn nicht?" mit erschrockenem Gesicht trat Angela nun doch vor und blieb neben dem Schreibtisch ihrer Mutter stehen.  
"Ich habe ihn abbestellt!" gab ihr Mona trocken zur Antwort, noch immer ohne ihre Tochter anzusehen.  
"Abbestellt?"  
"Ja, abbestellt", wiederholte sie etwas lauter. "Hast du was mit den Ohren?"  
"Ja aber warum denn?" überging Angela den letzten Kommentar.  
Erst jetzt blickte Mona zu ihr auf und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
"Angela", sie machte eine dramatische Pause, "lass es mich vorsichtig formulieren." dann stand sie auf und nahm Angelas Hände in ihre. "Du entwickelst dich langsam aber sicher von einer Spagetti zu einer Cannelloni!"  
"MUTTER!" Angela zog ihre Hände weg, verschränkte die Arme und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann gab sie etwas kleinlaut zurück "Ich habe vielleicht ein wenig zugenommen, aber das ist kein Grund, einfach mein Mittagessen abzubestellen!"  
"Schatz", klang Mona jetzt beschwichtigend, "ich will dir nicht vorschreiben, was du zu tun und zu lassen hast. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich."  
"Das wäre ja mal was neues", kam es bockig von Angela zurück.  
"Seit drei Wochen", war es jetzt an Mona, den Kommentar zu überhören, "jeden Mittag "Pasta al Antonio"! Mal abgesehen davon, dass dir das Zeug doch schon zu den Ohren rauskommen muss, glaubst du nicht, du versuchst damit irgendetwas zu kompensieren?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!" wich Angela dem Blick ihrer Mutter aus.  
"Angela, die Naive zu geben steht dir nicht!"  
"Also gut", gab sie klein bei, "es könnte sein, dass ich Tony ein wenig vermisse und deswegen diese Sorte Pasta bevorzuge."  
"Aha, da kommen wir der Sache doch schon näher!"  
"Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass unsere Trennung ein Fehler war!"  
"Nein", Mona verdrehte die Augen, "das war das Dümmste, was ihr tun konntet!"  
"Bitte Mutter, fang nicht schon wieder an", bat Angela. "Diese Diskussion führt zu nichts. Tony und ich haben uns entschieden und es gibt kein Zurück mehr."  
"Ganz sicher?"  
"Absolut sicher!" mit diesen Worten drehte Angela sich um und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro."  
"Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!" sagte Mona leise zu sich selbst, öffnete die unterste Schreibtischschublade, holte ihre Handtasche heraus und verließ das Büro.

Als Mona ein Stunde später zurück in die Agentur kam, roch es verdächtig nach italienischem Essen.  
"Angela?!" Sie stellte eine weiße Papiertüte auf ihren Tisch und verstaute ihre Handtasche wieder in der Schublade. "Angela!" rief sie erneut.  
"Ich bin hier", kam es aus Richtung der kleinen Kaffeeküche und im nächsten Moment erschien Angela auch schon im Foyer.  
"Wonach riecht es denn hier?" fragte Mona, obwohl sie die Antwort ganz genau kannte.  
Angela hob die Nase und schnupperte übertrieben. "Ich weiß nicht? Hast du ein neues Parfum?"  
"Ja", ging Mona auf das Spielchen ein, "Eau de Parmesan!"  
"Herrje, Mutter", gab Angela sich geschlagen, "ich musste schließlich irgendwas essen. Du bist ja einfach gegangen."  
"Ja, um dir etwas zu Essen zu besorgen!" Sie griff in die Tüte neben sich und zog ein Sandwich heraus. "Ich lasse mein einziges Kind doch nicht hungern!" Mona öffnete die Verpackung und hielt sie Angela unter die Nase. "Thunfisch und Mayonnaise, willst du vielleicht mal kosten?"  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde änderte sich Angelas Gesichtsausdruck von interessiert in angewidert, sie schluckte schwer, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und rannte Richtung Toilette.

"Dad, was ist los bei dir? Man erreicht dich ja kaum noch!" Sam klang besorgt. "Du arbeitest zu viel. Schalt mal einen Gang zurück!"  
Tony war froh, die Stimme seiner Tochter zu hören und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.  
"Es ist eben momentan viel zu tun", versuchte er sie trotzdem zu beruhigen. "Ich muss ein neues Team zusammen stellen, mir die ganzen Namen der neuen Studenten merken und der neue Lehrplan hat es wirklich in sich."  
"Ist das der einzige Grund?" hakte Sam nach.  
"Natürlich", log er. "Wie läuft es bei euch? Was macht das Studium? Wie geht es Hank?" wechselte er das Thema.  
"Alles bestens! Hank hat jetzt ein festes Arrangement bei einem Puppentheater das in Kindergärten und bei Straßenfesten auftritt", schwärmte Sam. "Es ist erstmal nur für ein Jahr, aber wenn er sich gut macht, kann es sein, dass es auch was Langfristiges wird."  
"Das ist ja toll!" freute sich Tony für seine Tochter. Mittlerweile hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass sie einen Puppenspieler geheiratet hatte. Er wollte dass sie glücklich war und das war sie offensichtlich.  
"Ja, jetzt können wir uns endlich eine kleine Wohnung suchen, damit wir uns das Bad nicht mehr mit zehn anderen Studenten teilen müssen."  
"Habt ihr schon was in Aussicht?"  
"Wir haben uns schon ein paar Sachen angesehen", sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Gestern waren wir in Fairfield."  
Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Dad, bist du noch dran?"  
"Teure Gegend", war alles was Tony dazu sagte.  
"Ich kenn dort noch ein paar Leute von früher", versuchte Sam zu scherzen, merkte aber, das ihr Vater nicht dazu aufgelegt war, da er erneut nicht antwortete. "Ist ein etwas einseitiges Gespräch heute", stellte sie daher fest.  
"Tut mir leid Sam", entschuldigte er sich. "Ich bin nur müde."  
"Ich hab sie gesehen", platze es dann aus Sam heraus. "Angela, sie sah, naja, bescheiden aus, um es nett zu formulieren."  
"Das geht mich nichts mehr an!" kam diesmal die prompte und, wie Sam fand, kalte Antwort von Tony.  
"Dad, ich…"  
"Süße, ich muss jetzt leider los", unterbrach er seine Tochter, "ich hab gleich noch ein Treffen mit einigen Kollegen. Grüß Hank von mir. Ich liebe dich! Bye!"  
Und schon hatte er aufgelegt.

"Angela?" Mona stand vor der verschlossenen Toilettentür und hörte, wie ihre Tochter sich zum wiederholten Male übergab. "Angela, bitte mach die Tür auf."  
Als erneut nichts in der Richtung geschah, griff sie in ihre Hosentasche, zog einen Vierteldollar hervor und öffnete mit einem gekonnten Dreh das Türschloss.  
"Lass mich allein", kam es sogleich von Angela, die neben der Toilettenschüssel auf dem Boden kauerte. Ihre Wimpertusche war verlaufen und ihre Wangen glühten.  
Mona kniete sich neben ihre Tochter und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie musste nicht fragen was los war, sie hatte es sich bereits gedacht und auch Angela schien jetzt endlich zu begreifen, dass ihre und Tonys Geschichte keineswegs zu Ende war.

"Er hat einfach aufgelegt, ist das zu glauben?" Sam sah noch immer ungläubig auf den Telefonhörer. "Kaum komme ich auf Angela zu sprechen würgt er mich ab."  
"Wundert dich das?" fragte Hank, der neben ihr auf dem Bett saß. "Immerhin hat sie ihn abserviert."  
"Hey-oh!" wandte Sam sich zu ihm um. "Ganz so einfach ist die Sache nicht."  
"Nicht?" Hank sah sie fragend an.  
„Wie soll ich das erklären?" überlegte Sam. „Wir, Dad und ich und Angela und Jonathan, und auch Mona, wir kamen aus so unterschiedlichen Welten, aber wir sind trotzdem eine Familie geworden."  
„Aber Trennungen kommen auch in den besten Familien vor", gab Hank zu bedenken und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Sam. „Natürlich nicht bei uns!" setzte er daher schnell nach worauf sie ihn zärtlich gegen den Arm boxte.  
„Was ich meine", fuhr sie dann fort, „Angela hat meinen Vater nicht einfach abserviert. Sie hat gesehen, wie viel Spaß ihm sein neuer Job macht und wollte ihm nicht im Weg stehen. Verstehst du, sie hat ihn aus Liebe verlassen. Sie hat sich geopfert um seinen Traum nicht zu zerstören. Aber sie und Dad gehören einfach zusammen wie Ying und Yang, wie Fisch und Wasser, wie Spagetti und Tomatensoße, wie Baseball und ..." redete sie sich immer mehr in Rage, so das Hank sie an den Schultern packte und schüttelte.  
„Sam, ist ja gut, beruhige dich!"  
„Hank, wir müssen was tun! Wir müssen meine Familie wieder zusammenbringen!"

Mona hatte alle Termine für den Nachmittag abgesagt und war mit Angela nach Hause gefahren. Dort angekommen, hatte sie ihre Tochter ins Bett geschickt und ihr einen Tee gekocht, mit dem sie jetzt ins Schlafzimmer trat.  
"Mutter, das hast du das letzte Mal getan, als ich die Windpocken hatte!" Angela war sichtlich überrascht.  
"Besondere Vorkommnisse erfordern besondere Maßnahmen!" war Monas schlichte Antwort. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und reichte ihrer Tochter die dampfende Tasse. "Wann wirst du es Tony sagen?"  
Angela antwortete nicht, sondern nippte nur vorsichtig an ihrem heißen Tee.  
"Angela?"  
"Was soll ich Tony sagen?" kam es jetzt etwas zu gereizt zurück. "Das ich mir den Magen an italienischem Essen verdorben habe, das so heißt wie er?"  
"Angela", Monas Ton wurde ebenfalls rauer. "Wir wissen beide, das italienisches ESSEN nichts hiermit zu tun hat!"  
"Ach nein?"  
"Naja, außer Tony hat diese leckeren Ravioli gekocht, bevor ihr…"  
"MUTTER!"  
"Liebes, du bekommst ein Kind von ihm, was ist so schlimm daran?"  
"Was daran…", Angela brach ab und starrte auf die Tasse in ihren Händen, als könne sie dort eine Antwort finden. Nach kurzem Überlegen sah sie wieder zu Mona auf und strahlte plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht. "Mir ist schon früher von Thunfisch übel geworden", sagte sie. "Weißt du noch? Damals als wir auf Coney Island waren!"  
"Du hast recht!" bestätigte Mona übertrieben euphorisch. "Ich weiß noch, wie grün du im Gesicht warst, nach der dritten Achterbahnfahrt!" Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. "Gib's auf Angela", sie legte eine kleine Pappschachtel vor ihre Tochter auf die Bettdecke, die sie zuvor hinter ihren Rücken verborgen gehalten hatte, "und sieh der Wahrheit ins Auge!"  
"Ein Schwangerschaftstest", stellte Angela beim Blick auf die Schachtel fest. "Woher…"  
"Den hab ich heut Mittag zusammen mit dem Sandwich besorgt", gestand Mona.  
"Das war also Absicht! Du wolltest das mir schlecht wird!?"  
"Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, das es gleich so gut funktioniert", verteidigte sie sich und konnte der Pappschachtel gerade noch ausweichen, die Angela ihr entgegenschleuderte.

Tony saß allein in seinem Appartement vor dem Fernseher und zappte durch die Kanäle. Keines der Programme zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und so schaltete er das Gerät kurzerhand wieder aus.  
'Sie sah, naja, bescheiden aus, um es nett zu formulieren.' Sams Worte über Angela fielen ihm wieder ein und er fragte sich, ob er der Grund war. Vermisste sie ihn genauso, wie er sie? Schon oft war er kurz davor gewesen, sie einfach anzurufen, aber jedes Mal hatte er den Hörer wieder aufgelegt, ohne ihre Nummer gewählt zu haben. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? "Hey-oh, Angela, lass es uns noch mal versuchen!" oder "Ich wollte einfach mal hören, ob du dich genauso mies fühlst wie ich."? Nein, es war vorbei und er musste anfangen, das zu akzeptieren.  
Das Klingeln an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er überlegte kurz, ob er es ignorieren sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch zu öffnen. Egal wer es war, jede Ablenkung würde ihm gut tun.  
"Hey Dad!"  
"Samantha?" er traute seinen Augen nicht. "Was tust du denn hier?"  
"Kann ich vielleicht erstmal reinkommen?" fragte sie und erst jetzt bemerkte Tony, ihre durchnässten Kleider. "Es schüttet draußen wie aus Eimern und ich hatte keinen Schirm dabei."  
"Ja klar, komm rein." Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie in die Wohnung. "Warum hast du nicht angerufen?"  
"Hab ich doch", sagte Sam.  
"Das war letzte Woche", erinnerte Tony sie. "Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du da was von einem Besuch erwähnt hast."  
"War auch eher eine spontane Idee", gab sie dann zu und plapperte gleich weiter. "Der Flug war echt ein Alptraum, gleich nach dem Start gingen die Turbulenzen los. Ich dachte zwischendurch echt, wir stürzen gleich ab."  
"Sam", versuchte Tony es noch einmal, "was tust du hier? Ist etwas passiert? Hast du dich mit Hank gestritten?"  
"Nein", sie zog ihre Jacke aus und hängte sie über einen Stuhl im Esszimmer", von dem soll ich dich schön grüßen. Er wäre gerne mitgekommen, aber er hat morgen früh einen Auftritt und weil er neu bei der Truppe ist konnte er nicht absagen…"  
"Sam, Sam, Sam!" unterbrach Tony den Redefluss seiner Tochter erneut. "Warum bist du hier?"  
"Darf ich meinen einsamen, alten Vater nicht mal spontan besuchen kommen?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, was er gerne erwiderte.  
"Doch, na klar!" er überlegte kurz. "Hey-oh! Was heißt denn hier einsam?"  
"Ach Dad, du weißt doch, wie ich das meine."  
Tony schob sie ein Stück von sich weg.  
"Nein, Sam! Wie kommst du darauf, das ich einsam bin?"  
"Ich dachte nur…", begann sie und kaute dann unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe. "So weit weg von zu Hause und den Menschen die dich lieben."  
"Redest du jetzt von den Menschen im allgemeinen oder von jemand bestimmtes?"  
"Ich rede von mir, und Hank, und Mrs. Rossini, und Jonathan, und Mona," zählte sie auf.  
"Und vielleicht auch von Angela?"  
"Ja, vielleicht", gab Sam kleinlaut zu.  
"Sam, hör zu", Tony schob sie zurück zum Esstisch, drückte sie sanft auf einen der Stühle und setzte sich neben sie, "das mit Angela und mir ist vorbei, ok?!"  
"Aber ihr liebt euch doch!"  
"Manchmal reicht das eben nicht."  
"So was hättest du früher nicht gesagt!" erinnerte sie ihn. "Du hast mir beigebracht, das Liebe und Familie das wichtigste im Leben sind und jetzt sitzt du hier alleine im Nirgendwo von Iowa und willst mir erzählen, das ist es, was dich glücklich macht?"  
Tony sagte nichts, senkte den Kopf und sah zu Boden.  
"Ok", Sam stand auf und zog ihre Jacke wieder an, "wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ja wieder nach Hause fliegen. Ich glaube nämlich noch an die Liebe." Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, hoffend, ihr Vater würde sie aufhalten. Als das nicht geschah, nahm sie ihre Reisetasche, öffnete die Wohnungstür und verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

"Und?" fragte Mona, als ihre Tochter nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich aus dem Bad kam.  
"Positiv", sagte Angela und lächelte gequält. "Ohne Zweifel."  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" sie hielt ihr das Mobilteil des Telefons hin. "Und nun ruf Tony an!"  
"Mutter", Angela schob sie zur Seite und setzte sich zurück aufs Bett, "ich werde ihn ganz sicher nicht anrufen!"  
"Soll ich?" bot Mona an, worauf Angela nur mit einem bösen Blick antwortete. "Ok, ok, man muss ja nichts überstürzen."  
"Mutter was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun?"  
"Wie wäre es mit freuen?" schlug Mona vor.  
"Freuen?"  
"Ja, du weißt schon", sie riss die Arme hoch und sprang in die Luft. "Juchhu, ich bekomme ein Baby vom Mann den ich liebe!"  
"Wie wäre es mit", machte Angela einen Gegenvorschlag, "Was soll ich bloß tun, ich bin über 40, habe einen fast erwachsenen Sohn, einen Job, der mir kaum Zeit fürs Privatleben lässt und bin schwanger von dem Mann, von dem ich mich vor kurzem getrennt habe. "  
"Also bei dir klingt es irgendwie deprimierend", musste Mona zugeben.  
"Dann weißt du ja jetzt, wie ich mich fühle."  
"Angela", Mona setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, "denk doch mal einen Moment nicht an Jonathan, oder die Agentur, oder an diese absolut schwachsinnige Trennung!"  
"Mutter…"  
"Nichts Mutter!" duldete Mona keinen Widerspruch. "Vergiss das alles und hör doch mal nur auf dein Herz!"  
"Es sagt, ich bin zu alt!"  
"Angela, ich meine es ernst."  
"Also gut." Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Erst spürte sie nur Angst und Zweifel, aber dann stieg ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit in ihr auf, das mit jedem Atemzug intensiver wurde und plötzlich musste sie lächeln.

Eine ganze Weile war vergangen, seit Sam gegangen war und noch immer saß Tony einfach nur da und starrte zu Boden. Seine Tochter hatte Recht, er war einsam und das Leben hier ohne seine Familie - ohne Angela - machte ihn keineswegs glücklich. Was er anfangs noch durch viel Arbeit und Bowlingabende mit Kollegen hatte verdrängen können, bahnte sich nun mehr und mehr seinen Weg an die Oberfläche. Es musste etwas geschehen und auf einmal war ihm klar, was zu tun war. Er stand auf, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ beinahe fluchtartig die Wohnung. Das einsetzende Läuten des Telefons hörte er nicht mehr.

Angela legte den Telefonhörer wieder auf. Die Enttäuschung stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatte Mona in ihre Wohnung geschickt um in aller Ruhe mit Tony zu reden und jetzt war er nicht da. Noch bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, hörte sie unten die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Jonathan war aus der Schule zurück. Sie beschloss, es später noch einmal bei Tony zu versuchen, warf noch einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel und ging dann nach unten, um nach ihrem Sohn zu sehen.  
"Hallo mein Schatz", begrüßte sie ihren Sohn übertrieben fröhlich." Wie war's in der Schule?"  
"Hi Mom", kam es von der Couch, auf der der Teenager sich bereits ausgestreckt hatte. "Ich hab eine eins in Biologie und Susan Jenkins hat mich wieder mal ignoriert."  
"Ach Jonathan", Angela schob seine Beine zur Seite und setzte sich neben ihn, " das wird schon. Manche Mädchen brauchen eben eine Weile, bis sie merken, dass ein Junge sie mag."  
"Du meinst so wie bei dir und Tony?" er setzte sich auf. "Also so lange kann ich nicht warten!" Er stand auf. "Ich wünschte er wäre hier und könnte mir ein paar Tipps geben." Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Küche.  
"Ja", sagte Angela zu sich selbst, "das wünschte ich auch."

Um sich abzulenken hatte Angela sich zwei Stunden später, wie immer in so einer Situation, in die Arbeit geflüchtet, nachdem sie noch einige Male erfolglos versucht hatte, Tony zu erreichen.  
"Na was hat der werdende Vater gesagt?" Mona war unbemerkt durch die Hintertür herein gekommen und so ließ Angela einen kleinen Schrei los, als sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter hörte.  
"Hab ich dich erschreckt?" fragte diese schadenfroh.  
"Mutter! Musst du dich so anschleichen?"  
"Entschuldige bitte! Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du schon wieder in alte Muster verfällst!" Sie lies ihren Blick über die Akten auf dem Tisch wandern. "Was ist denn nun mit Tony? Hast du mit ihm geredet?"  
"Nein", Angela nahm ihre Brille ab und rieb sich ihre müden Augen. "Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag versucht, ihn zu erreichen, aber er scheint nicht zu Hause zu sein."  
Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, klingelte das Telefon.  
"Das ist er bestimmt!" vermutete Mona. "Los, geh ran!"  
"Und was soll ich sagen?" fragte Angela plötzlich ganz nervös.  
"Wie wäre es mit Hallo?!" schlug Mona vor.  
"Ok, also einfach ganz neutral." Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann hob sie ab.  
"Hallo", geriet ihre Stimme ein wenig zu hoch, was bei Mona gleich eine Augenrollen verursachte.  
"Ja, die bin ich", hörte sie ihre Tochter dann sagen, die plötzlich ganz blass wurde.  
"Was ist los?" flüsterte Mona. "Wer ist das?"  
Angela griff nach ihrer Hand. "Wie konnte das…", sprach sie weiter in den Hörer, ihre Stimme zitterte jetzt. "Ja, ja ich verstehe. "  
"Angela!?"  
"Ok, so schnell wie möglich. Ja, danke dass sie mich angerufen haben. Bis dann." Sie legte den Hörer auf und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  
"Angela, was ist passiert?" wurde Mona ungeduldig.  
"Tony", ihre Stimme brach.  
"Was ist mit ihm?"  
"Er hatte einen schweren Unfall", schluchzte sie. "Er wird gerade operiert und sie wissen nicht, ob er es schafft."

"Und was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte Hank, nachdem Sam ihm alles von ihrem kurzen Treffen mit ihrem Vater erzählt hatte.  
"Ich komme morgen erst mal zurück nach Hause", sagte sie resigniert. "Ich hab wohl einfach zu viel erwartet."  
"Du hast es wenigstens versucht", versuchte Hank sie zu trösten. "Vielleicht denkt er jetzt auch noch mal über die ganze Sache nach, wer weiß."  
"Ja, vielleicht", klang sie wenig zuversichtlich. "Aber jetzt erzähl du erst mal. Wie lief die Probe heute?"

"Ich muss sofort zu ihm", Angelas Stimme zitterte noch immer, nachdem sie ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte, was passiert war.  
"Ok", sagte Mona, "aber ich komme mit! In deinem Zustand lasse ich dich nicht alleine fliegen."  
"Wer fliegt wohin?" Jonathan kam mit einer Dose Cola in der Hand aus der Küche.  
"Wir", antwortete ihm seine Großmutter, "nach Iowa!"  
"Echt?" freute er sich. "Wollt ihr etwa Tony zurück holen?"  
Angela schluchzte laut auf, woraufhin Mona ihr zum wiederholten Male die Kleenex-Box entgegen hielt.  
"Was hat sie denn?" fragte Jonathan irritiert.  
"Das sind die Hormone", erklärte Mona und spürte gleich darauf einen Tritt gegen ihr Bein.  
"Tony hatte einen Unfall." Angela schnäuzte geräuschvoll in ihr Taschentuch. "Und es sieht nicht gut aus."  
„Oh mein Gott!" Jonathan ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, neben dem er gestanden hatte. „Was ist denn passiert?"  
„Ein Autounfall", berichtete Mona. „Er war wohl trotz starkem Regen zu schnell unterwegs und ist von der Straße abgekommen." Wieder ertönte ein lautes Schluchzen neben ihr.  
„Angela, jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen! Du kennst doch Tony, der ist nicht so leicht klein zu kriegen!"  
„Aber es ist wegen ihm", Angela zeigte auf Jonathan. „Er hat die ganze Cola über den Sessel verschüttet."

Obwohl Mona ihren gesamten Charme hatte spielen lassen, war es ihr nicht gelungen, noch für den gleichen Tag einen Flug nach Iowa zu bekommen. Spät Abends hatte Angela noch einmal mit dem Krankenhaus in Brendford gesprochen, aber es hatte nicht viel neues gegeben. Tony hatte die Not-OP gut überstanden, war aber noch immer in einem kritischen Zustand. So war es eine unruhige Nacht geworden, zwischen Bangen und Hoffen, unruhigem Schlaf und Alpträumen, die sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer neben dem Telefon verbracht hatten.

„Na los, beeilt euch!" rief Angela, die am Fuß der Treppe stand und bereits abreisefertig war. „Das Taxi kommt jeden Moment!"  
„Angela, entspann dich", Mona kam mit ihrem Koffer im Schlepptau durch die Hintertür. „Stress ist gar nicht gut für dich!"  
Im gleichen Moment stolperte auch Jonathan mit einer Reisetasche die Treppe hinunter.  
„Sagt mal", fragte er unten angekommen, „hat eigentlich irgendwer von euch Sam bescheid gegeben?"  
"Oh nein!" Angela schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Ich rufe sie schnell an", sagte Mona und hatte den Telefonhörer schon in der Hand, "wenn sie sich beeilt, schafft sie es noch zum Flughafen." Sie wählte und wartete, aber auch nach dem zehnten Klingeln nahm niemand ab. "Verdammt", fluchte sie. "Niemand da!"  
"Wie konnten wir sie bloß vergessen?" war Angela schon wieder den Tränen nahe, als von draußen ein Hupen zu Hören war.  
"Emotionaler Ausnahmezustand", vermutete Jonathan und öffnete die Haustür. "Trotzdem wird sie euch nie verzeihen", prophezeite er.  
"Schaffen wir es noch bei ihr vorbei zu fahren?" fragte Angela mit einem letzten Funken Hoffnung in der Stimme.  
Mona sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Völlig ausgeschlossen."

Der Flug war Angela wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen und auf dem Gepäckband waren ihre Koffer als letztes aufgetaucht. Sie verließen gerade das Flughafengebäude, als eine ihnen bekannte Stimme ihre Namen rief. Angela sah sich um und traute ihren Augen nicht.  
"Samantha?"  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?" Die junge Frau kam auf die drei zugelaufen und umarmte sie nacheinander. "Das gibt's ja nicht, ich werd verrückt!" freute sie sich.  
"Wie geht es Tony", fand Jonathan als erster seine Sprache wieder.  
"Oh", Sam verzog das Gesicht, "ich glaub er ist ganz schön einsam hier, aber er will es nicht zugeben." Sie sah zu Angela. "Er vermisst dich."  
"Sam", Mona ahnte als erste, was hier vorging, "wann hast du deinen Vater zuletzt gesprochen"  
"Gestern Nachmittag, wieso?" ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. "Was ist denn?"  
"Dann weißt du es noch nicht?" fragte Jonathan.  
"Was weiß ich nicht?" Sam sah die drei ängstlich an. "Was ist passiert?"  
"Er hatte einen Unfall", sagte Mona und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Darum sind wir hier. Wir sind auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus."  
"Unfall?" erschrak Sam. "Aber gestern Nachmittag war er doch noch völlig ok!" Sie zögerte. "Oh nein", sagte sie dann, "ich hab ihm schlimme Vorwürfe gemacht und bin dann einfach abgehauen, er wird doch nicht…", weiter sprach sie nicht.  
"Ich bin mir sicher", versuchte Mona sie zu beruhigen, "dass das eine nichts mit dem anderen zu tun hat."  
"Können wir dann vielleicht?" Angela trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere.  
"TAXI!" rief Jonathan gleich darauf und winkte eines der gelben Autos zu sich heran.

Tony war an unzählige Apparate angeschlossen, Kopf und Oberkörper waren bandagiert und sein linkes Bein hing an einem Gestell fixiert in der Luft.  
Angelas Knie zitterten, als sie durch das große Sichtfenster in sein Zimmer blicke. Sam trat neben sie und folgte ihrem Blick.  
"Die Ärzte sagen, es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist", sagte sie. „Die Chancen stehen gut, dass er wieder ganz der alte wird."  
„Ich hoffe, sie haben Recht", antwortete Angela, ohne ihren Blick von Tony abzuwenden.  
„Hey-oh, auf keinen Fall wird er es sich nehmen lassen, dem Kleinen da", sie wies auf Angelas Bauch, „das Körbe werfen beizubringen."  
„Woher..." Angela sah sie erschrocken an. „Mutter!" vermutetet sie dann.  
„Nein", versicherte Sam, „Mona hat nichts gesagt. Ich hatte es einfach im Gefühl und, naja, man kann es auch schon ein bisschen sehen."  
„Tatsächlich?" Angela legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Bis gestern hab ich es nicht mal wahr haben wollen", gab sie zu und blickte an sich hinunter.  
„Warum nicht?"  
"Weil es alles noch viel komplizierter gemacht hätte."  
„Und das tut es jetzt nicht mehr?"  
Angela dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist es Schicksal."  
„Seit wann glaubst du denn an Schicksal?" erklang plötzlich Monas Stimme hinter ihnen. „Was stehst du hier denn immer noch rum? Jetzt geh schon rein und küss ihn wach, deinen Prinzen!"  
Angela blickte zu Sam, die ihr ermutigend zunickte.

Stunden waren vergangen, in denen Angela nicht von Tonys Seite gewichen war. Erschöpft war sie irgendwann auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett eingenickt, ohne seine Hand loszulassen.  
"Angela?"  
"Mmh", kam es verschlafen von ihr.  
"Angela!"  
"Tony, nur noch fünf Minuten." Es dauerte einen Moment, dann riss die Augen auf, plötzlich hellwach. "Tony!?"  
"Hey-oh", kam es matt von ihm zurück. "Bist du es wirklich oder träume ich?"  
"Nein", versicherte sie ihm, "du träumst nicht." Diesmal waren es Freudentränen, die ihr in die Augen traten.  
"Aber warum weinst du denn?" wollte er wissen.  
"Oh Tony", schniefte sie, "weil ich dich liebe."  
"Das bringt dich zum Weinen?" er wollte sich aufrichten, aber seine gebrochenen Rippen ließen ihn gleich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück in die Kissen sinken.  
"Was zur Hölle…" fluchte er und schien erst jetzt seine Verletzungen zu realisieren.  
"Bleib liegen", Angela war aufgesprungen. "Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist, oder?"  
Tony schüttelte den Kopf, was er ebenfalls gleich bereute. "Oooohhh", stöhnte er auf und schloss einen Moment die Augen.  
"Du bist mit dem Auto von der Straße abgekommen und hast dich überschlagen", erklärte sie ihm. "Die Feuerwehr musste dich befreien, weil du eingeklemmt warst."  
"Mein schöner Wagen", jammerte er.  
"Dein Wagen? Tony!" Angela sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Du hast vier gebrochene Rippen, wodurch dein rechter Lungenflügel gerissen war, ein gebrochenes Bein und eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Wärst du nicht so schnell operiert worden…" weiter sprach sie nicht.  
"So schlimm?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Ich kann mich wirklich nicht erinnern", sagte er dann. "Ich weiß nur noch, das Sam bei mir war", ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. "Oh nein, sie ist doch nicht…"  
"Keine Sorge", beruhigte Angela ihn. "Sie ist draußen bei Mutter und Jonathan."  
"Sie sind alle hier? Die ganze Familie?" jetzt war es Tony, der Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Warte", sagte er dann, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel, "ich glaube, ich wollte zu Dr. Graham."  
"Dr. Graham?" Angela verstand nicht.  
"Ja", sprach Tony weiter, "um zu kündigen."  
"Kündigen?" wiederholte sie.  
"Gibt's hier ein Echo?" er versuchte zu lächeln. "Sam hat mir den Kopf gewaschen, in Bezug auf das, was wirklich wichtig ist."  
"Und was ist das?"  
Er bedeutete ihr, näher zu kommen, dann legte er ihr vorsichtig eine Hand in den Nacken, zog sie das letzte Stück zu sich heran und küsste sie.  
"Das!" war seine Antwort, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.  
"Mr. Micelli", sagte Angela in ernstem Ton. "Ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu können, das der Unfall ihre Fähigkeit zu Küssen in keinster Weise in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hat."  
"Da bin ich aber beruhigt Frau Doktor." Er schloss die Augen und einen Moment später war er eingeschlafen.  
"Bis morgen Liebling", flüsterte Angela und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange, "dann werd ich dir endlich von unserem Baby erzählen." Sie stand auf und ging langsam zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und verließ dann sein Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Tony bereits ungeduldig, als seine Familie ihn besuchen kam. Samantha stürmte auf ihren Vater zu und fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals, worauf er mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei antwortete. "Au, au, Sam, bitte lass mich los, meine Rippen!"  
Sie löste sich schlagartig von ihm. "Oh Dad, entschuldige bitte! Es tut mir so leid, das ist alles meinen Schuld!"  
"Schon gut, Schatz", sagte Tony mit ironischem Unterton, "man kann diese ganzen Verbände ja leicht übersehen."  
"Nein, Dad, ich meine den ganzen Unfall, wenn ich vorgestern nicht einfach so abgehauen wäre…"  
"Sam", unterbrach er sie und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, ok!"  
"Tony, altes Haus", Mona schob sich neben Sam an seine Seite. "Schön dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen!"  
"Oh Mona!" er musste grinsen. "Du weißt doch, mich haut so leicht nichts um."  
"Na das wollen wir doch mal sehen", sagte sie und warf Angela einen vielsagenden Blick zu, die am Fußende des Bettes stand und ihre Mutter jetzt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anfunkelte.  
"Hey Tony!" Jonathan betrat etwas außer Atem als letzter das Zimmer. "Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen." Er reichte ihm die neuste Ausgabe von Baseball America. "War gar nicht so leicht, hier eine davon aufzutreiben."  
"Oh, ist das schön!" Tony strahlte jetzt über das ganze Gesicht. "Alle meine Lieben um mich vereint."  
"Mom sagt, du willst kündigen", sagte Jonathan. "Heißt das, du kommst wieder zurück nach Connecticut?"  
"Wenn ihr mich noch wollt", sagte Tony und blickte in die Runde.  
"Natürlich!" antwortete Mona als erstes. "Seit du weg bist, haben wir fünf Haushälterinnen verschlissen und keine konnte dir auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen. Manche konnten noch nicht einmal Wasser kochen! Es war fast so, als würde Angela selbst den Haushalt führen", konnte sie sich eine kleine Stichelei nicht verkneifen.  
"Und niemand außer dir kann mir helfen, doch noch bei Susan Jenkins zu landen", befürchtete Jonathan.  
"Hey-oh", sagte Sam, "bei wem soll ich unterkommen, wenn ich mal Streit mit Hank habe?"  
"Und was ist mit dir?" wandte Tony sich an Angela, die bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte.  
"Mit mir?" sie sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Ach", sagte Mona und blickte demonstrativ auf ihre Armbanduhr", so spät schon! Sam, Jonathan, wir müssen los, sonst verpassen noch, äh…" sie sah Samantha hilfesuchend an.  
"Die Schnepfenjagd!" reagierte die sofort.  
"Wovon redet ihr?" stand Jonathan auf der Leitung.  
"Na, die Schnepfenjagd!" wiederholte Mona und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bevor er den Wink verstand. "Ach so ja, stimmt, da freu ich mich ja schon seit gestern drauf. Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, weil ich so aufgeregt…"  
"Übertreib's nicht", presste Sam zwischen den Zähnen hervor und schubste ihn zur Tür. "Macht's gut Leute, bis später."  
"Wir sind bestimmt den ganzen Nachmittag unterwegs", zwinkerte Mona Tony und Angela zu und verschwand dann ebenfalls.  
"Schnepfenjagd, ts", sagte Tony und blickte den dreien hinterher. "Wenn die wüssten!"  
"Tony", Angela setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. "Wir müssen reden."  
Er sah sie ängstlich an. "Du willst nicht, das ich zurück komme?"  
"Doch!" versicherte sie ihm. "Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher."  
"Höre ich da ein ABER?"  
"Aber…"  
"Ich wusste es", unterbrach er sie. "Es gibt einen anderen."  
"Nein…"  
"Gott sei dank!"  
"Tony!" ermahnte sie ihn. "Bitte lass mich ausreden."  
"Oh, entschuldige bitte, ich wollte nicht…"  
Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. "Spürst du es?" fragte sie.  
"Ein bisschen viel Fast Food in der letzten Zeit, was?" zwinkerte er. "Keine Sorge, wenn ich erst wieder für dich koche, dann…"  
"Ich bin schwanger!" platzte es aus Angela heraus.  
"Haha, weißt du was ich gerade verstanden hab", lachte Tony, "das du gesagt hast, du bist schwanger."  
Sie sah ihn nur schweigend an und sein Lachen erstarb.  
"Du meinst", er schluckte schwer, "wir, also du und ich, wir beide, wir…"  
Sie nickte und sein Blick wanderte hinunter zu seiner Hand, die noch immer auf ihrem Bauch ruhte.  
"Oh-hey!" war alles, was er sagen konnte.

"Na los, nun macht schon, beeilt euch!" rief Samantha den anderen durch den Krankenhausflur zu, die ein paar Meter hinter ihr den Gang entlang kamen. Ihre Hand ruhte bereits auf der Türklinke und sie trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern darauf herum.  
"Mach dich mal locker", riet Jonathan ihr. "Er wird dir sicher nicht davonlaufen."  
"Genau Schatz", stimmte Hank zu. "Beruhig dich."  
"Ihr seid wohl gar nicht neugierig, was?" sagte sie, wartete die Antwort jedoch nicht ab sondern öffnete die Tür.  
Mona befestigte gerade ein Bündel Luftballons am Kopfende des Bettes, während Angela mit dem Lesen der ersten Glückwunschkarten beschäftigt war. Tony stand am Fenster und hielt voller Stolz das Baby in seinen Armen.  
"Hi", machte Samantha schüchtern auf sich aufmerksam. "Dürfen wir reinkommen?"  
Tony blickte auf. "Na klar, immer hereinspaziert. Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet."  
Angela legte die Karten zur Seite." Schön dass ihr da seid!"  
"Wie geht's dir?" fragte Jonathan, kam auf seine Mutter zu und umarmte sie.  
"Ich bin noch ein wenig erschöpft", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig heiser.  
"Kein Wunder", kam es von Mona, "du hast schließlich gerade noch das halbe Krankenhaus zusammengeschrien."  
"Ich musste ja auch eine Orange durch ein Nadelöhr pressen", verteidigte Angela sich.  
"Wohl eher eine Pampelmuse", mischte Tony sich ein. "Stolze achteinhalb Pfund! Na los Leute, wollt ihr euch das neuste Familienmitglied nicht mal ansehen."  
"Doch natürlich!" "Na klar!" "Auf jeden Fall!" kam es gleichzeitig von Sam, Hank und Jonathan. Sie umringten Tony, der seiner Tochter das Baby in die Arme legte.  
"Mein Gott, ist der niedlich", juchzte sie. "Diese kleinen Fingerchen und die süße Stupsnase."  
"Er sieht genauso aus wie du Tony", Hank klopfte seinen Schwiegervater anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Hast ihn echt gut hinbekommen."  
"Wie heißt er denn eigentlich?" wollte Jonathan wissen.  
"Das würde ich jetzt auch gerne mal wissen!" beschwerte Mona sich.  
"Robert Anthony Micelli", lüftete Angela das Geheimnis.  
"Junior", ergänzte Tony.  
"Robert?" Mona sah ihre Tochter überrascht an.  
"Ja", sie nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter, "nach Daddy!"  
"Oh Angela!" sie strahlte und gab ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Die anderen traten näher ans Bett heran und Sam reichte Angela das Baby.  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einmal so ausgehen würde", sagte Tony, "damals, als Sam und ich nach Connecticut kamen."  
"Na ich!" antworteten alle gleichzeitig, sogar Hank, und Tony begann zu lachen, so laut und so ansteckend, dass alle mit einfielen, während das jüngste Familienmitglied friedlich in den Armen seiner Mutter eingeschlafen war.

ENDE


End file.
